Welp, That Was A Bad Idea
by YuuriLovesViktor
Summary: Levi plays a game of poker with Hange and Erwin and accidentally misinterprets his chances by making a deal with Hange if he loses. And... he loses. Stuck in his office, he tries desperately to keep people from coming in, but when Eren shows up... He's screwed. /:SMUT WARNING:/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been active in a while; shit's been really busy lately and... yeah.**

 **I should publish the second (and final, if I might add) chapter by like four O'clock today, so be ready!**

 **This is so ridiculous. This is like, not my actual account, and yet it's got more likes and favorites than my other one does. Apparently people like kinky shit better than they like regular rated T shit, eh? This is literally SIN.**

 **But, you know, it can't be helped. I'm a thirsty bitch ;P**

 **Thanks for reading, and don't hesitate to message me!**

 **-The-weird-kinky-sin-writer-that-you-don't-fucking-know-why-you're-listening-to T-T**

Levi twitched in his seat, barely containing a moan as he shifted in his large chair. His vision was blurry, his hands shaking slightly as he clenched them on the surface of his desk and he arched his back, sweat rolling in beads down his neck. He clenched his teeth, hoping that no-one would come into his office and see him like this. He would never get over the humiliation.

Banging his head against the desk and growling as a shiver coursed through his body, Levi recalled the night before, and the terrible mistake he'd made.

 _'Hey, let's play a game!' Hange had shouted, tugging Levi towards the hallway and Erwin's office._

 _'I don't want to play a game, Hange! I have papers to organize!' Levi screamed at them, trying desperately to pull himself out of their grip, but it was too much. Hange wasn't a particularly strong person, but their grip was a death grip. They wouldn't let go unless they truly wanted to._

 _'Levi, you need to settle down! Come on, one game of poker! We can play stakes too!' They called gleefully, the increased pressure on Levi's wrist proving they weren't asking. It was essentially an order._

 _'I am your superior officer! Let me go NOW!' Levi shouted, dragging his feet, and Hange pouted. They stopped, turning around to face Levi with puppy-dog eyes._

 _'Please?!' Hange whined, releasing Levi and adding, 'Just one game!" Levi was fully prepared to say no, however, something about what Hange had said gave him an idea. He smirked._

 _'Stakes?' They nodded ecstatically, hope filling their eyes._

 _'You have yourself a deal; only one game. But I get to choose the stakes,' Levi had said, watching as Hange nodded in assent. They tried to hide their glee as Levi followed them down the corridor to Erwin's office, and Levi knew exactly what he was going to have them do after he won._

 _However, when it comes to Hange, things never go to plan._

"Fuck, who knew Hange was s-so good at poker..." Levi stuttered, shivering and clenching his hands together. He hunched his shoulders, his hair sticking to his forehead as he struggled to maintain his composure. He could just hear Hange cackling in the back of his mind, their high-pitched voice like a siren.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, the sound reverberating through the spotlessly clean room, and Levi looked at the door fearfully. He clawed at his desk, clearing his throat and preparing to tell the person to go away, but his body had other plans.

A powerful stream of pleasure rushed through his body and he groaned, laying the top half of his body against the desk, panting. His eyes were squeezed shut, his hands clenching and crushing the stack of papers in them. Tears streamed out of his eyes and he pressed his cheek against the desk, breathing deeply.

Levi, having completely forgotten about the person at the door, never told them to go away, and so they knocked again. As Levi tried to open his mouth again to tell them off, he let out one of the lewdest sounds he thought he'd ever made in his life, the sound reverberating around the room and probably echoing into the hallway.

Levi's eyes went wide and he quickly covered his mouth as he realized this, knowing the person on the other side of the door had probably gotten an earful of something they'd never have wanted to hear in their life. He struggled with options, debating between trying to tell the person off again or letting them in to help him.

Only another person would be able to help him, after all.

As Levi prepared himself to stand, he pressed his hands flat against the desk, his hips shifting as he moved, but as soon as he was halfway standing he knew he'd never make it.

Levi cried out as he collapsed against his desk again, the vibrator inside his ass brushing up against his prostate and making pleasure rock his body. He quaked in his seat, his fingers clawing at his desk as he felt the heat rush up into his cheeks and paint them red.

"H-Heichou?" Levi heard and looked up. His eyes went wide and he tried to find some way to calm himself, but just as the person finished opening the door, the vibrator hit that spot inside him again and he shivered, groaning. Drool leaked from the corner of his mouth, and he tried to see the person through the haze.

"E-Eren?" he asked, cursing his voice as he stuttered. Levi's voice was deep, lower than he remembered, and he squeezed his eyes shut as another bout of ecstasy seeped through his body. Clenching his teeth again he tried to sit up, but every time he moved, he found the vibrator hitting his extra-sensitive prostate. It didn't help that Eren was rushing towards him, his eyes wide and fear filling his eyes.

"Heichou! Are you okay? Are you sick?" Eren pressed his hand against Levi's chest, pushing him against the back of his seat. Levi struggled, the position far too pleasurable, but Eren forced him back. Levi, in his weakened state, was unable to fight back. He just moaned lewdly, arching his back in an effort to dislodge the vibrator.

"E-Eren... p-please..." Levi said, begging him to understand him and leave, but he didn't. He merely pressed the back of his hand to Levi's forehead, frowning.

"I think you're sick! I'll go get Hange okay? They'll help!" Levi was about to thank the heavens for Eren's obliviousness, but before he could, his words sunk in, and Levi's tired body went into overdrive.

"N-No, Eren... please, d-don't! N-not Hange!" Levi reached out towards Eren, who was running out the door, and he tried to stand to follow him. Having forgotten about the vibrator, however, he didn't even think about what that would do to him.

Levi collapsed onto all fours, shaking and moaning. He panted, sweat rolling down the side of his face and drool leaking onto the floor.

 _-Please, Eren; DON'T!-_

..oo00oo..

"Please, Hange, will you help?! I think Heichou's sick, and I need something to help him. Could you at least come look at him? I'm worried!" Eren pleaded, clasping his hands together as Hange spun on their spinny-chair. They looked on the verge of laughter, the quill pressed against their closed lips shaking as they giggled inwardly.

"Hange, what's so funny?! Levi might be deathly ill! We need to help him!" They squeaked at that, finally collapsing forwards and leaning on their knees. Cackling, they wiped tears from their eyes. Eren, having been stunned into silence, didn't move. He just watched Hange laugh, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"There's nothing physically wrong with him. Well... not anything that can't be fixed quickly. When you go back to the room, lean into his ear and whisper, 'do you want me to take it off?' Everything will make sense then, 'kay?" they said, looking up at Eren devilishly, a glint in their eye Eren wasn't entirely sure about. He inched backwards and towards the door, more worried about how Levi was faring than about dissecting everything Hange said that sounded weird.

It would take him CENTURIES.

Eren rushed back to the room to find Levi trying to climb back into his chair, his body shaking as he tried. Eren had to admit; it was quite unusual (and kind of ridiculous) to see humanity's strongest struggling to get back into his seat from the floor. Eren stopped for a moment, laughter bubbling up in his chest, but the glare that Levi sent him stopped the giggles before they'd even come out of his mouth. He stilled immediately, walking over to where Levi sat on the floor briskly.

"W-What are you just standing there f-for? H-Help me up, b-brat," Levi said sharply, turning away and allowing for Eren to reach under his armpits to set him back into his chair, but it was harder than he thought it would be.

"L-Levi, stop shaking, I can't lift you!" Levi only growled in response, strange groans leaking from his mouth as Eren lifted his shaking body up into the chair. As soon as he sat back in the chair, Levi's whole body spasmed, his back arching and his mouth opening in a silent moan as he clenched his hands on the sides of the chair.

"H-Heichou?" His expression changed in an instant as he opened his eyes slightly. He gazed at Eren with a half-lidded look of desperation, his cheeks and ears bright pink. Drool leaked from the side of his mouth and his body shook temptingly. Eren's eyes were wide, his body reacting to Levi without him even noticing.

"E-Eren..." Levi moaned, gyrating his hips into the air barely noticeably. He moaned deeply, the sound tearing from his throat as his head fell back against the chair.

Eren desperately tried to figure out what was wrong, his hands flitting about and his eyes stressing for an answer. He searched for anything to help him on Levi's desk, trying not to make a mess of the already cluttered desk. Then, he stopped, remembering suddenly what Hange had said that had confused him so.

Eren walked around the side of the desk, looking into Levi's glazed and half-lidded eyes as he leaned in slowly and whispered,

"Do you want me to take it off?"

Had Eren known how seductively and smoothly the words dripped off his tongue, he'd blush violently from embarrassment and deny it frivolously. Instead, he just gazed at Levi as the man's cheeks took on an even darker shade of red and he reached out with his hand.

Levi gripped the front of Eren's white shirt, tugging him forwards swiftly. He brought Eren's face inches from his own, his breath heavy and his eyes oozing need.

"Eren, please, take it off..." he begged, shaking Eren's shirt, and Eren with it. He was confused as hell, not even entirely sure what 'it' was, but going along with it. If Hange said it would help, he damn-well would do it.

"Please, E-Eren!" He squeaked, his grip tightening as he banged his head against the back of his chair.

"T-Then why don't you... uh... show me the problem?" Eren asked nervously, unsure as to how Levi would react.

Levi didn't even waste a second. In his pleasured, ecstasy-filled state, Levi's mind had about as much self-awareness as a drunk person. He immediately reached for his pants, undoing the belt and unzipping his fly.

"Uhh... Levi are you-" Eren stopped immediately, unsure if he should look away or not as Levi opened his pants and slid his undergarments out of the way, but it soon became impossible. Eren finally understood what Hange and Levi had meant when they were referring to 'it'. His eyes went wide, and he stepped backwards awkwardly.

"Levi... I... I don't know if I c-can h-help you with th-that..." he said, stuttering. Levi looked at him through glazed eyes, his body leaned against the back of the chair as his cock throbbed in desperation. He shook, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"E-Eren, p-please, take it off!" Levi begged, a slight whine at the end of his sentence, and Eren felt suddenly inclined to help. He stopped himself, however, a blush filling his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around himself. What an absurd situation!

"W-why can't you do it y-yourself?" Eren asked vainly, wincing as Levi reached forwards.

"B-because t-they put these b-bracelets on me, and it-" he reached for his own length, wincing as an electric shock went through his body. He groaned, his body shaking as the intense vibrations in his ass egged his body on to ejaculate.

But he couldn't.

Why?

It was actually fairly simple. When he'd lost the bet, his punishment was that he'd have to wear the vibrator for the rest of the day, but there'd also been an extra punishment on top of that.

A cock ring. And not just any cock ring, which would make him last longer in bed but then finish with an insanely powerful orgasm, but one that Hange had tinkered with themself, leading to it not being harmful if worn for a long period of time.

The other consequence of Hange's tinkering was that Levi couldn't come. With the cock ring on, Levi was physically unable to ejaculate, making his body severely overstimulated. He'd basically been on the verge of coming for the past two hours.

"E-Eren, please, just... t-take it off-f..." Levi begged, grabbing Eren's shirt again and biting his bottom lip as another powerful burst of pleasure coursed through his horny body.

Eren's breathing quickened, and he debated whether or not he should help. Were he to not do it, Levi would probably kill him later, but if he were...

It could make things REALLY awkward.

"I-Is there a way to t-take of the bracelets?" Eren asked, but Levi slowly shook his head.

"No, they *gasp* they're encoded. Hange wouldn't be that stupid."

"Wait, Hange did this to you?" Levi didn't answer, physically unable to at this point.

"E-Eren, please, I'm so close, I need you t-to..." Levi gasped and groaned, a whine filling his voice as he began to shift in his seat. Eren started finally made a decision and, reaching forwards and grabbing Levi's dick, he began to roll the cock ring off. He was thankful the cock ring would fit over his massive head, despite the size, and immediately threw the cock ring onto the desk.

Eren was about to move out of the way when he had a thought.

Levi was a clean freak, right? And if he came, that would dirty the desk and the floor, and Levi would probably make Eren clean it up. Therefore, before Levi came, Eren desperately tried to find something to put over his dick to catch all of the cum, but he was at a loss. There was nothing for him to use.

In a split second, Eren looked back down at Levi's dick. He didn't have anything to catch everything in, except...

Eren knelt down so he was at eye level with Levi's cock and grabbed it with his right hand, shoving it down his throat swiftly. He went down as far as he could go, a groan falling from his mouth as Levi reached instinctively down and thrust into Eren's mouth roughly. He came immediately after, arching his back and up into Eren's mouth as he gripped his hair. Levi groaned deeply, his mouth hanging open and his body shivering as he shot his cum down Eren's throat. The boy closed his eyes, swallowing everything his corporal gave him, and he couldn't help the way his entire body blushed cherry-red.

Levi came down from his orgasm gradually, groaning as Eren let his cock fall from his mouth. He was in a kind of daze, unsure as to what exactly happened. As his tongue found its way towards to roof of his mouth and he tasted Levi's salty cum, he immediately snapped back into reality.

"Oh, shit... Levi..." Eren began to inch back, staring wide-eyed at Levi as the man shook from the overstimulation of the vibrator up his ass. He then turned and ran out the door, trying to ignore the way his body lit up like fireworks at the taste of Levi on his tongue.

Eren closed his eyes, groaning lightly as he ran towards his dungeon room. His arms pumped as he sped down the stairs, launching himself onto his bed as soon as he reached the small cell.

- _OhshitohshitohshitwhathaveIdonewhathaveIdoneI'msocsrewed!_ -Eren thought, covering his face with his hands.

 _-I'm so done for...-_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay! Change of plans. This story is actually going to be THREE chapters long because I decided to make my ships and not-ships VERY CLEAR. But also because, well, I didn't want it to just be smut. Storyline!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy! There shall be more probably later today!**

 **Thx for reading!  
**

 **-Seriously-why-are-you-listening-to-me-?**

 **(p.s. sorry it's short the last chapter won't be!)**

Eren clawed at his bed, hitting his pillow angrily and groaning. Every time his tongue touched the roof of his mouth he tasted Levi, and he hated to admit how good it tasted. When Eren looked at his hands, he saw Levi's blood-thickened and throbbing cock. Seeing or feeling his hair made him think of how great it felt to have Levi tug on it as he reached his orgasm.

Levi, Levi, Levi...

He was all Eren could think about.

Eren turned over on his bed and closed his eyes, starfishing out and sighing deeply. He kind of wished he could go talk to the man, if only to ask him why Levi's eroticized face would never leave his mind. But... no.

He'd left the man laying against the back of his chair, vulnerable after orgasming and with a vibrator still shoved up his ass.

Eren cursed, groaning at his stupidity. The least he could have done was remove the vibrator, as he knew that Levi couldn't do it because of the bracelets. Shoving the palms of his hands into his eyes, Eren was at least thankful that Levi wouldn't have to deal with the cock ring anymore.

Eren didn't even think to ask why he'd been wearing those things, but Eren guessed it was probably the consequence of losing a bet.

Eren told himself to never make a bet with Hange; he did NOT want to end up in his room with a cock ring on his dick and a bullet-vibrator up his ass.

Eren turned over slowly as he heard footsteps on the stairs, some internal part of him hoping it was Levi, but Eren knew it wasn't. It was just Mikasa, her sullen expression and bright red scarf revealing her identity immediately, despite the fact that she was wearing the same outfit as everyone else.

"Eren, it's time for lunch," she said, immediately turning around and walking back up the stairs. Eren rolled his eyes, sliding off his bed slowly and making his way up the stairs behind Mikasa.

"Yes, mom," he muttered sarcastically, annoyed. Mikasa looked back at him momentarily, as though she was surprised at the name, but ignored it. She then wordlessly led Eren to the dining hall, her hand gripping the railing lightly as though she was mad about something.

Suddenly, her body stopped, and Eren ran right into her. His mind had been elsewhere since he'd rushed out of Levi's office, and he cursed how distracted Levi made him.

"Do you really see me as a motherly figure?" Mikasa asked calmly, not even turning around. Eren frowned.

"Well, sorta. I mean, you kinda act like it," Eren said, scratching his head, and he saw Mikasa's shoulders fall.

"Okay," she said solemnly, and Eren grimaced.

"Hey, did I say something wrong? I'd love to help; I mean, if I can," Eren said, walking faster and matching his pace with Mikasa's as they walked up the stairs. She turned to face him, hope in her eyes.

"Really?" Eren shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I'm not going to, like, ki—OOMF!" Mikasa shoved Eren up against the wall, shoving her tongue in his mouth. He made a small sound of protest, his eyes going wide and his body stilling as Mikasa kissed him, but he soon found his strength.

"Mikasa, no!" he cried, pushing her back with everything he had. Mikasa fell against the railing behind her, her hands gripping it with anger.

"Eren, how come you don't like me?" she asked, then her eyes went wide and she slumped against the rail.

"Mikasa?" Eren asked, confused, but then he turned around. Without having ever realized it, the two had reached the top of the stairs, and just at the end of the hall, Levi stood leaning against the doorway of his office. He had his full gear on, the bracelets on his wrists gone and his body in full working order. Behind him stood Erwin, who looked confused as hell, and Hange, who looked like someone had just run over their cat.

Suddenly, however, Hange turned and focused their gaze on the confused Mikasa. Having understood the situation immediately, they glared at her furiously, and Eren really wished he knew how to disappear.

"So, Mikasa... why are you forcing yourself on my property?" Levi droned, appearing to not care whatsoever, but Eren could see a strange glint in his eye that said otherwise.

"I don't recall him being your property," she said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes slowly. She focused her steely gaze on Levi, obviously prepared to go head to head with him should it become necessary. Eren groaned inwardly, wishing now more than ever that this wasn't about him.

"Then you appear to have a gaping hole in your memory. Allow me to refresh it for you," Levi said, and Mikasa's eyes flared.

"That is wholly unnecessary. His relationships are not under your jurisdiction," Mikasa countered, and Eren facepalmed.

"Unfortunately, you do not understand what it means to own someone or something. I have FULL JURISDICTION. I can do whatever I want with him. That doesn't necessarily mean I will, but just so you know; who he does and doesn't associate himself with is also under my supervision and my decision is final about everything. So; I would suggest that you either give up, or I will force him to disassociate himself with you," Levi said, stating everything as fact, and Eren watched how Erwin and Hange glanced at each other behind Levi's back.

Eren couldn't help but agree. He WAS going a little far.

"Oh, so was it YOUR cum I tasted in his mouth then? Did you force him to do THAT?" Mikasa shot back, leaning towards him and looking fully prepared to get in his face. Eren's body spasmed and he gripped the banister, fear coursing through his body. However, it wasn't even close to the reaction Levi had.

"He didn't... I didn't..." Levi flinched, and for the first time in his life, Levi appeared at a loss at what to do. Mikasa grinned, baring her teeth threateningly at Levi in victory. However, before anyone could ruin anyone else's reputation, Hange stepped forwards.

"Eren did no such thing. It was a sleeping agent I gave him, not what you think it is. Mikasa, I suggest you go get some rest," they said, gripping Mikasa's shoulders and leading them steadily towards the cafeteria. Mikasa protested vigorously but still seemed to believe Hange, no matter how strange it sounded.

"Since when did Hange start giving Eren sleeping agents?" Erwin asked Levi as the man turned and began to walk the other direction, oblivious as fuck. Levi shrugged.

"How would I know?" He stuck his hands in his pockets, leaving the hallway and walking into Erwin's office at the end of the hall, where they were joined by Miche.

Eren suddenly found himself very alone, unsure as to whether he should go to lunch or if he should go after Levi.

Eren sighed deeply, taking neither option. He simply turned around, walking back down the stairs and to his small cot. As he sat himself down on his bed, Eren tried to figure out how exactly his life had gotten so complicated in the span of less than two hours.

"Fuck," Eren said, staring listlessly up at the ceiling and tugging the blankets up to his chin.

This was not how he had expected this day to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HOLY FUCK THIS IS LONG HOLY SHIT THIS IS THIS IS...**

 **OK BYE!**

 **-...**

 **Do you actually care?**

Eren woke up at probably around one in the morning, his internal alarm clock all messed up from having fallen asleep at 2pm. He knew that it was a bad idea when he'd decided to do it, but that didn't help anything.

Nothing at all.

Eren burrowed further into his blanket, trying to fall back asleep, but it was too late. He was too awake.

The person Eren would have gone to talk to in the past would have been Mikasa, but ever since that... incident the week before, Eren hadn't been able to have a full conversation with her. Things had just gotten... far too awkward. She was his SISTER. He'd even admitted that she sounded extremely motherly before she'd kissed him, which only messed with Eren even more.

Eren sat up in bed, listing off people in his head.

Armin? No, the poor guy needed sleep. He'd been through so much in the past few days, and he must have been seriously exhausted, so Eren really didn't want to wake him up. He was definitely the best listener Eren knew, and he was excellent at keeping secrets, but Eren didn't want the guilt of messing with Armin's sleeping patterns as well as his own added onto his list of problems right now.

Hange? No. Just... no. Why did their name even come up?

Jean? Same thing, different reason.

As Eren went through the list of people, he became more and more discouraged, quickly realizing that finding someone to talk to at this time of night was useless and a task doomed to fail. Eren resided himself to staring at the wall for hours, getting nothing done and only messing himself up more mentally, but suddenly, a different name entered his mind.

Levi.

As Eren went down the list, he realized that the man would probably be able to help. Plus, he would be able to talk to Levi about the... other stuff, too.

Killing two birds with one stone. Way to go Eren.

Eren slipped out of under the covers, still continuing to mull it over in his mind. It was a good idea for a multitude of reasons, one of them being that he hadn't been able to stop thinking about him for the past week, and it was getting out of hand.

Brushing his teeth? Levi's cleaning habits.

Combing his hair? Levi's powerful grip.

Eating?

…

He didn't want to explain that one.

Eren got off his bed and walked over to the far wall of his cell, grinning subliminally. He walked towards it with purpose, slowly picking up the edge of a large tarp attatched to the wall and slipping into the dark passageway behind it.

Eren had found the secret passageways throughout the castle by accident, funnily enough. He and Armin had been avoiding their duties (cleaning, of course) one afternoon, instead talking about important things in Eren's cell when Armin had pushed Eren playfully towards the wall.

Eren could distinctly remember the amount of fear that had filled his body upon discovering that the tapestry was NOT, in fact, covering a wall, and that he was falling who-knows-where. Armin had screeched, rushing forwards and grabbing his arm before he hit the ground.

When Erwin had shown up at the doorway demanding to know what was making them scream like school-children, Eren and Armin had unanimously agreed to keep the passages a secret. They had instead claimed that the plumbing in Eren's toilet was being weird and had short water straight up in the air.

How Erwin didn't see this was complete bullshit, Eren had no idea.

Instead, the man had just frowned and notified Eren and Armin that he'd have someone come check on the plumbing later and to get back to work.

Eren and Armin hadn't done much exploring of the halls, but Eren did know of one that led to Erwin's office. I didn't lead into the office, thankfully, but right outside of it. Erwin's office, conveniently, was located right next to Levi's, meaning that Eren could easily make his way to Levi's office quickly and without being seen.

Exactly the way he wanted it.

Eren crouched low and made as little sound as possible as he made his way to Levi's office, knowing that the hall would echo any sounds he did make. He was careful as he walked, knowing that there were stairs ahead of him, and in the minimal light he couldn't see very well. Eren's right hand trailed along the wall, the dust coating his fingers making Eren desperately want to wipe them on his pants, but he knew that Levi would hate that. Instead, he waited until he reached the tapestry up the steps and to the right before wiping off his hands.

Eren walked up to Levi's door slowly and carefully, relieved at the light coming from under Levi's door, and he knocked on the hard wood twice.

"What the fuck-" Levi started, opening the door. He tilted his head up calmly, taking in the slightly frazzled Eren standing in his doorway. Eren looked him directly in the eyes, silently asking him if he could come in.

Levi frowned curiously, stepping out of the way and rolling his eyes. Eren sped inside, immediately plopping himself down in one of the plush chairs opposite Levi's desk. Levi slowly walked back over to his desk, seating himself in his chair and leaning his elbows on the table.

"So, Brat; what brings you here?" Levi asked, his voice laced with boredom, but Eren could sense that it was forced. As he looked up from his lap, where his eyes usually remained, he locked eyes with Levi. The man didn't move, allowing Eren to see the questioning glint in his eye, and Eren relaxed more visibly.

"W-well... I w-wanted to talk to you-"

"-about what happened last week?" Levi interrupted. Then he stood.

"We have nothing to talk about, then."

"N-No! Levi, wait, please, I need to talk to you-" Levi stopped and glanced back at Eren.

"Eren, I don't have anything to talk to you about," Levi said, swinging his short body around and resting a hand on his hip. He gestured outwards, widening his eyes and making a face. Eren stood.

"Y-you called me Eren..."

"Who gave you permission to call me Levi?" Levi asked, a glare narrowing his eyes. He pressed his fingers against his face in annoyance.

"Out," Levi said succinctly, pointing towards the door. Eren stood rooted in place.

"P-please, Heichou..."

"OUT!" Levi shouted, pointing back at the door. Levi's whole body was telling him to go, from the way he stood, to the clenching of his hand on his hip, to the glare Levi was giving him.

But no matter how angry he seemed, or how much force he put into his voice, his eyes never changed.

And they were telling Eren to stay.

"Heichou, I can't do that." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah? And WHY IS THAT?!" he asked him, looking emotionally torn. Eren let out a breath.

"Because I can tell you want me to stay." Levi's mouth fell open.

"What delusional drug did Hange put into your food this time?" Levi asked, mouth agape. Eren laughed nervously.

"N-none." Levi looked at him, stuck in place, before he finally walked steadily towards him and grabbed his arm.

"That's it; you're out of here." Eren struggled as Levi dragged him towards the door, trying to pry Levi's hand off his arm before he locked the door behind him and he was stuck outside.

"LEVI!" He felt Levi's grip falter slightly as he said his name, and his ears tinged red. Eren took this as a good sign.

"Please, just talk to me! Otherwise, I have to go to someone else." Levi tried to hide the concern from his eyes, turning away from Eren as he tried to push him out the door. Eren wouldn't let go of him, however, his grip on Levi's wrist one of steel.

"I don't care," Levi said, prying Eren's fingers off his wrist, but just before he shut the door in Eren's face, Eren put his foot in the door.

"I just need an explanation!"

"Go to someone else."

"I-I can't." Levi kicked Eren's foot out of the door, closing it and locking it. He then leaned up against the door, ignoring the pounding against his back as Eren kicked it.

"Levi!"

"Go away!" Levi closed his eyes, glad Eren hadn't seen the blush forming on his face.

"I NEED TO KNOW WHY I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU!" Eren shouted through the door, and Levi stilled.

Levi moved away from the door slowly, hearing Eren's erupt into tears outside. He then turned around and undid the lock, opening the door slowly.

"What did you just say?" Levi breathed, his eyes wide. Eren blushed furiously, scratching the back of his head and avoiding eye contact with Levi. Uncomfortable, Levi looked side to side before pulling Eren back into the room and re-locking the door behind him.

Eren squeaked as Levi shoved him against the door, none-too-gently. Levi got up on his tiptoes, leaning in and turning Eren's face with his fingers to look him in the eyes.

"I said, what did you just say?" Eren cleared his throat.

"I-I said, Heichou, that I can't stop th-thinking about you..." He whispered that last part, his entire face flushing bright red.

"You know what, I've changed my mind," Eren's eyes went wide, and he looked like he was about to protest.

"Call me Levi," he said, immediately leaning in and pressing his lips against Eren's.

Eren melted into Levi's touch, Levi's lips softer than he'd have thought. He slipped his arm around Levi's waist, tugging him farther up to kiss him more deeply. Levi's strong and calloused hands were back in his hair, and Eren would lying were he to say he wasn't happy to finally feel Levi tug at the strands again.

Levi moaned lewdly as he ran his tongue over Eren's lips, asking for entrance, which Eren granted without even thinking. He felt Levi's tongue spear into his mouth roughly, Levi's face tilting so that their mouths slotted together easier and more fluidly. He pressed into Eren harder suddenly, Eren's head hitting the door, but he barely felt it. He was too distracted by the way Levi was rubbing his hips against Eren, making him moan desperately.

Upon realizing how hard Levi was, and with what fervor he was rubbing himself against Eren's thigh, Eren knocked Levi's leg out from underneath him and dragged it up to his waist.

Levi's eyes went wide as Eren switched their positions, shoving Levi into the wall and tugging Levi's other leg up to his hips.

"Ereh- wha—AHHH!" Levi mouthed against Eren's lips as he drove him into the wall, gyrating his hips against Levi's member. Levi threw his head back in pleasure, eyes closed and legs tightening around Eren's midsection as he was driven further and further up the wall.

"H-holy shit-" Levi stuttered, Eren's hand tilting his head back down at him and reconnecting their mouths. Levi continued to moan as Eren thrust against him, the deep sounds filling Eren's mouth and causing him to moan in response. He wrapped his arms back around Levi's waist, tugging him against him to further the pleasure.

Wanting to hear Levi's moans of pleasure completely, Eren detached their lips, instead leaning forwards and panting onto Levi's ear.

"W-why are you-" Levi whined, groans falling from his lips as Eren rubbed against him.

"I get the feeling you aren't a dominant, Levi~" Eren whispered seductively, moaning into Levi's ear and feeling his body shiver against him. He then pulled away slightly, reaching towards Levi's belt.

Eren kissed Levi again as he tugged at his slick black belt, removing the leather band from the buckle effortlessly. As soon as the belt was undone, Eren reached farther and undid the button on his pants, hearing Levi's labored breathing intensify as Eren toyed with the elastic of his boxers.

"Eren, please-Unh..." Levi begged, feeling Eren slowly inch deeper and deeper belt his waistband. He bucked up, urging Eren to just touch him already, but Eren was gradual. Besides; he'd only been with Levi for a few minutes, yet he already knew he loved teasing him. His body was so honest about his feelings, despite the fact that his demeanor was exactly the opposite, and Eren loved this.

The moment Eren's finger touched the head of Levi's cock the man moaned, the lewd sound swallowed by Eren as he pressed his lips against Levi's and did more exploring of his mouth. He allowed his fingers to go farther, dipping down and tracing Levi's throbbing cock gently. Levi bucked, the teasing making his body so much more sensitive.

"Eren, just... just t-touch m-me..." Levi begged, attempting a glare. Eren found this incredibly sexy, leaning in and grinning as he pressed on the head of Levi's dick. He moaned loudly, the sound immediately raising two octaves as Eren began rubbing the flesh of his thumb against the slit at the end of Levi's cock. He bucked against Eren, his thumb pressing into the tip even harder, and a spurt of precum leaked out of the head of his member. Eren grinned, scooping the precum off his member and bringing it up to his mouth. Eren licked it off sensually, moaning as he did so, and he felt Levi's cock jump against his stomach at the lewd sight.

"I-I need you..." Levi's voice was strained, the pleasure-filled grimace on his face turning Eren on even more. He removed his finger from his mouth, bringing both his hands down and slipping them under the hem of Levi's shirt. Levi groaned, the feeling of Eren's fingers hitting his nipples causing his whole body to spasm.

After fully removing his shirt, Eren ran his hands down the sides of Levi's body. He admired the tight, muscular flesh, but to him, it was too perfect.

That needed to be rectified, and quickly.

Eren pressed his lips against Levi's chest, sucking on the soft flesh before continuing on his upper body. Levi groaned, his hands clenched in Eren's hair as the man whispered,

"But you already have me~" Levi moaned lewdly at this, tilting his head back in ecstasy as Eren wrapped his lips around Levi's right nipple.

"AH! Eh-Eh—EREN!" Levi shouted in pleasure, squeezing his eyes shut as Eren continued to lick at his nipple. His tongue ran over it and pushed it around, stings of pleasure shooting through Levi's sensitive body. The man whimpered, watching Eren as he pleasured Levi to such lengths.

Eren knew Levi was nearly at his limit; his body was taught, his hands were gripping Eren's hair tight enough to pull it out, and his face was screwed up in a look of such bliss that Eren was beginning to feel cheated. Eren frowned, immediately reaching down to unbuckle his pants.

"E-Eren, wait, you need to-"

"I know," Eren said deeply, cutting him off as he freed his dick from his soiled boxers. Levi still looked unsure, but that soon dissipated into meaninglessness as Eren wrapped his long fingers around his and Eren's dicks together. He then began to thrust up into his hand, lapping at Levi's right nipple and twisting the left in time with his thrusts. Levi shouted, biting his bottom lip and thrusting up into Eren's hand quickly. He didn't thrust at the same time as Eren, so it felt that much more pleasurable, the feeling nearly sending Levi into hysterics.

"E-Eren, I-I'm close! S-So close! P-please, f-f-faster!" he shouted, biting into the soft flesh of Eren's neck and sucking in order to keep himself from screaming Eren's name too loud.

When Levi finally came, he thrust up against Eren harshly, his body spasming and causing the friction for Eren to get more intense. The man groaned, screwing up his face as thick ribbons of white streamed out of both of their cocks and painted each other's chests.

Levi muffled his cries in Eren's neck, but Eren didn't seem to care. He shouted Levi's name freely, his voice deep and desperate. They clung to each other tightly, coming down from their orgasms together.

It took a while for Levi to find his voice, but when he did, he sighed deeply.

"E-Eren, you should go back to your room. It's really early, and if the guards find out that you're gone-" Eren stopped Levi by pressing his finger against his lips.

"Oh, Levi," he started, smirking condescendingly.

"What makes you think I'm done?"

Levi's eyes went wide as Eren swung him around, dropping him onto Levi's desk and immediately sending papers flying everywhere. Levi's hair flew in a halo around his head, his hands flying outward and his hips hitting the desk with a loud thump. He made a small sound of protest, Eren's lips having reconnected with his, but he honestly didn't care.

He wanted Eren to fuck him out of his mind more than just about anything else at this moment.

"Levi, tell me what you want~" Eren lulled, as though reading his mind. Levi groaned, closing his eyes and resting his hands palm-open on the desk beside his head. Eren slammed his elbow onto the desk immediately afterward, laying his head on his hand and looking expectantly into Levi's eyes.

"I-I want—AH!" Levi bucked upwards as Eren reached down and began touching his member again, running his fingers along its long shaft. Levi clenched his hands, gasping from the overstimulation.

"E-Eren, let me f-finish-!" Eren pressed harder, making Levi buck up farther.

"Levi~ I'm waiting~" Eren let the words drip from his mouth like honey, touching Levi's tip.

"If you don't say it within the next ten seconds I won't go any further. I'll just tease you for the rest of the night~" Eren whispered into Levi's ear, making the man's eyes go wide. He then tightened his grip on Levi's cock, pumping it harshly, and Levi growled deep in his throat desperately.

"I-I w-want you t-to *gasp* I..." Levi leaned his head back.

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN'T WALK!" Levi shouted, whining in loss as Eren stopped touching his member.

"Of course, Heichou. Suck," Eren ordered, shoving his fingers into Levi's mouth. Levi groaned, licking Eren's fingers and sucking on them harshly. Eren watched him animatedly, a small, giddy grin decorating his face.

As soon as Eren deemed his fingers wet enough, Eren pulled his fingers from Levi's mouth, sliding Levi's pants off with his left hand. He massaged Levi's thick, muscular legs, smiling lightly up at Levi as he slowly spread his Heichou's legs apart.

The moment Eren's finger touched his ass, Levi knew that he would be rough. Eren had immediately shoved in his index finger up to the hilt, grinning at the look Levi gave him.

"You told me until you can't walk; don't think I won't do it~" Eren said, pumping his finger in and out of Levi's ass quickly. Levi twitched, shifting away from Eren at the strange feeling of being filled. Eren frowned, reaching up and pressing down on Levi's chest to keep him from moving.

"Levi, don't you dare move~" Eren said forcefully, making Levi's body still. He tried to get used to the strange feeling coursing through him, not matter that it was nothing but uncomfortable.

"E-Eren, please..." Levi begged, tears stinging at his eyes as Eren inserted a second finger. He scissored his fingers in Levi's ass, moving his hand as he concentrated on finding that one spot in Levi's ass that would make him go crazy.

Suddenly, a powerful wave of pure pleasure rocked through Levi's body and he bucked up, crying out Eren's name with abandon. His hands were fisted at his sides and he pounded them against the table as Eren grinned in victory.

"AH! EREN!" Levi screeched, arching his body as Eren continued to abuse his prostate. He shifted, panting, begging. Eren only inserted a third finger, stretching his ass out even more.

"PLEASE! AH—EREN! HA—JUST—JUST PUT IT IN ME ALREADY! HAH-AH-AH—" Levi shouted, groaning as Eren rubbed all three of his fingers against Levi's prostate, making him go completely and utterly nuts.

As soon as Levi looked completely prepared, Eren tugged his fingers out and pulled something out of his pocket, smirking. Through his half-lidded eyes, Levi couldn't entirely make out what it was, only that it was small, round, it had a hole in the middle and—

Levi's eyes went wide and he protested, trying to keep Eren from putting the cock ring on his member, but Eren was persistent.

"Levi, it's not the one Hange tinkered with! It will actually help, otherwise you'll come as soon as I put it in!" Eren cried, shoving the ring all the way on Levi's dick and making the man moan deeply. After he heard what Eren had said, however, he stopped struggling. Levi had to admit; it made perfect sense.

Eren spat onto his hand, slathering his dick with his saliva copiously before lining himself up with Levi's entrance.

"Okay, Levi, this may hurt a bit, but just bear with—"

"Just DO IT!" Levi shouted, clenching his teeth and closing his eyes preemptively.

Eren sighed deeply, shrugged, then shoved himself into Levi's ass full force. He screeched, the head of Eren's member quickly pushing past the thick ring of muscle at the opening of his anus and going as deep in as he possibly could. As soon as it was in to the hilt, Eren stopped, looking up at Levi to make sure he was okay.

Levi's normally stoic face was filled with pain, the feeling of being stretched out by Eren's massive dick hurting more than he'd ever thought it would. However, when Eren asked if he could continue, Levi nodded yes.

He wanted to get what he asked for.

Eren pulled himself out of Levi slowly, almost removing his dick from Levi's ass entirely, but keeping the head of his cock inside. He then shoved himself back in, hard, doing his best to ignore the shriek of pain Levi gave out and did his best to find Levi's prostate with everything he had.

As soon as Eren found it, Levi let off a high-pitched squeal, clenching his teeth and moaning at the insane pleasure that filled his body. As Eren aimed for that spot, pounding into it with reckless abandon as Levi shouted below him, pleasure oozing through his entire body and filling his veins.

Levi could feel his orgasm coming, the intense, pleasure-filled bliss right on the horizon, but he knew that it would take a bit longer because of the cock ring. However, he didn't care. It would be so much more powerful because of that, and Levi was begging for his release with everything he had.

Levi's desk creaked in protest as Eren sped up his thrusts, making Levi's pleas and shouts of pleasure louder and higher pitched. Eren could feel his cock throb as the pleasure got closer and closer to its climax.

The moment Levi reached his orgasm, he knew this would exceed any of the orgasms he'd ever experienced before. The pleasure that coursed through his body brought him to the highest levels of euphoria and he shrieked louder than he thought possible, not even caring at this point who he woke up.

No one lived on this floor anyways.

Levi's hot, thick cum shot out of his cock like fireworks, splashing onto Eren's face and into his open mouth. He swallowed it immediately, moaning at the delicious taste.

"Ahh—Levi... I'm gonna... I'm gonna!"

"Come inside, please!" Levi shouted, bucking as Eren shoved himself as far into Levi as he possibly could, ejecting his cum into Levi's tight ass. Levi groaned as Eren's hot seed spurted out of his cock and into his anal passageway.

After coming down from their highs, Eren pulled out of Levi slowly, watching Eren's own cum spill out of his ass like a river.

"S-Sorry," Eren said. Levi shook his head, tugging Eren down and kissing him passionately on the mouth.

"It's okay, I asked for it," Levi said, finally looking into Eren's eyes and giving him one of the most beautiful smiles Eren had seen in his entire life.

Levi reached out for Eren's hands, sitting up on his soiled desk and not feeling comforted by the way his ass began to throb.

"Hey, Levi, you okay?" Eren asked, frowning when Levi winced. He slid off the hard wood surface fluidly, landing on his feet solidly...

And immediately collapsing to the ground.

"Fuck!" Levi shouted, groaning when his ass hit the floor, and he subconsciously glared up at Eren.

"I guess I maybe didn't want you to break me THAT much. I can barely move, and it'll probably only be worse tomorrow," Levi scratched his head and watched as Eren blushed crimson, looking away uncomfortably.

"I'll be more careful next time," Eren said, helping Levi stand, but his legs were so trashed and were shaking so much he could barely stand.

"You know I'll never forgive you if we end up having to ride out tomorrow and fight titans and I end up breaking something because of it right?" Levi said, smirking up at Eren as the man dropped him to the floor, laughing.

"I can't help you like this. Here, let me just carry you," Eren said, watching the look of anger fill Levi's eyes and Eren picked him up bridal style. He struggled, protesting that he didn't want someone to see him and think he looked like a girl.

"Dude, if anyone sees you, they'll have been woken up by your squealing. Shut up." He pecked Levi on the lips, smirking when he quieted down immediately afterward.

"How long would it take to get to your room?" Eren asked Levi, who was holding his pants and shirt in his left hand as Eren carried him. He smirked.

"Too long for you to get there and back in one piece," Levi said cryptically. Eren wasn't entirely sure what he meant, but he figured it had something to do with his 5am morning cleaning routine.

"What are you suggesting?" Eren asked. Levi kissed his cheek and giggled.

Levi _giggled._

"Sleep with me."

"I just did." Levi facepalmed, looking back up at Eren with a carefully hidden grin on his face.

"No, you idiot! You know that's not what I mean." He laughed, kissing Eren on the nose, and Eren suddenly felt bewildered.

Ever since he'd first kissed Levi, the man had been so different. Flirtatious, sexy, and totally ridiculous at times. Also, easily flustered. In other words, he started acting like a teddy bear. Which meant...

Eren had successfully broken down Wall Levi (GET IT GET IT GET IT CUZ...)

(I don't even know why I'm doing this; of course you get it.)

A rush of pride and accomplishment filled Eren's body, along with a rush of laughter at how Levi acted when he wasn't hiding his emotions. It was absolutely hilarious!

"I mean sleep in my bed... with me... Ahhg!" Levi covered his face, a blush covering it quickly.

Eren still couldn't get over the fact that Levi giggled.

As soon as they entered Levi's room (after quite a long trek, might I add), Eren immediately locked the door behind them and tossed Levi on the bed. The man laughed, snuggling under the covers immediately without even showering first. Eren laughed, a little confused at the man's lack of cleanliness at this moment.

"But Levi, are you sure you don't want to shower first?" he said, sitting on the bed. Levi shook his head, covering his head with the blanket. Eren just laughed, watching Levi crawl under the covers and lift them up as he reached Eren's shaking form.

"Levi, what are you doing?" Eren laughed, watching Levi smirk devilishly. He grabbed Eren around the waist, making him squeak as he tugged him under the covers and tickled him into oblivion.

Their shared laughter echoed around the room, the beautiful sound an expression of love so powerful it doesn't even need an explanation.

 **A/N: (Now just imagine Hange sitting outside the door with blood spurting from their nose and you've got the picture ; ) )**

 **(Also, this is set like the day before Eren gets abducted by the female titan and Levi breaks his ankle.)**

 **(Yeah, I just did that)**

 **(I'm not sorry TwT)**

 **A/N: Headcanons=**

 **1) Levi acts like an asshole but is really all fluffy inside (^w^) [Like me, might I add ;)]**

 **2) Hange is the epic fan-person (So obvious!)**

 **3) Erwin is totally oblivious when it comes to bullshit XDXDXDXDXD**

 **4) Eren is totally dominant in the bedroom *insert Lenny face here***

 **Also, I totally just wrote this ENTIRE FANFIC while listening to NOTHING BUT 'Hizamazuke, Butadomo Ga' by _No Name_ (Levi's band in the SnK Junior High show. I haven't actually seen it, but the song is FUCKING AMAZING.)**

 **You should listen to it ;)**

 **Personal recommendation from the piece of shit that wrote this piece of shit.**

 **We're both pieces of shit!**

 **YAYYYYYY!**

 **I gonna go bury myself in smut now goodbye my chums!**


End file.
